Half a Heart
by SashaWritesFiction
Summary: Countless murders have been caused by Joanne Downing's need to feed on human flesh and blood. When she runs into the very interesting Dean Winchester and co., she discovers an eerie secret about herself and this odd man. Intrigued, she joins the team and soon falls for him. Constantly she's faced with the same question: "Can you really love a monster?


**_Prologue_**

"MOMMY! MOMMY, PLEASE HELP ME!"

A frightened child runs to the door of her room to try to get out. Her tiny hands shake and her body shivers as she tries to get the stubborn door knob to open. When she realizes that the door will not budge, she turns around and slides down the door with defeated tears streaming down her rosy cheeks.

"MOMMY, DADDY! PLEASE! I'M SCARED. HELP ME!"

The night light that once shined brightly was now extinguished by the touch of her monster. Slowly, the monster inside her closet inches closer and closer to her, her long thin fingers reaching out to grab her.

An airy voice suddenly enters the child's mind, whispering words to her.

_"__I'm so sorry, little one… but the monster needs to feed. Mommy and Daddy can't help you anymore."_

"Please don't hurt me! I d-don't want to die!"

_"__The monster is hungry, young one… Don't fret. It won't hurt…"_

The little girl panics as she hears the clanking of the monster's heels against the hard wood floors. Her loud sobs and shrieks could be heard a thousand miles away, but no one was awake to help her.

The supposed monster emerges from the shadows in the corners of her room, places she would never dare to go to in the dark of the night. A young woman, lean and almost skeletal, takes short, unstable strides towards her. The little girl looks into her bright, red eyes and sees short visions of her life flashing before her. The scary young woman's hair is long and flowing with many strands sticking and standing up, floating in the eerie air around her. She has her mouth wide open and a long tongue flicks up and down at the tip.

The girl blinks several times and pinches herself, wishing that this was all just a frightening nightmare although she knows it is not. She blinks once more and the monster's face is inches before hers.

She tries to stand up and get out of its way, but finds that she seems to be glued to the floor. The tears flow faster than ever before and soon she finds a soothing feminine voice inside her head.

_"__Goodnight, Jane…" _

The little girl was then out cold.

Slowly, the monster sucks up every last drop of her sweet blood. She leaves the girls organs intact since she didn't feel too starved at the moment. With care, the monster held the little one in her arms as her teeth sunk deep into her flesh.

When the deed was done, she picks up the girl and lays her on her bed. She wraps her up in her soft cotton blankets and shuts her eyes making it seem as if she was still sleeping. The only mark left on her was the bite on the edge of her neck.

"Sleep tight; don't ever let me bite,"

She lays a kiss on the dead girl's forehead and stares down at her limp form. Sighing deeply, she walks away and goes to pick up some of the mess that she made. She then walks out the door and into the hallway of the upstairs floor.

On her way down the stairs, she passes the bodies of the parents. They sat against the walls with blood splattered behind them. The mother seemed to be leaning on the father's shoulder in a very loving way. This would have been cute if it weren't for the horrified look etched on their faces forever.

The monster laughs and licks her sharp and pointed teeth.

"Bye, bye now, Mr. and Mrs. White. I won't be coming back for dinner anytime soon."

With one last glance behind her, she smiles at the scene she caused. She mutters the saying that she grew up knowing.

"Better an Aswang than a thief."

The monster walks out of the house in her studded stilettos and leather jacket, acting like nothing happened. Her skeletal frame and horrific features are now gone. She is now in her original curvaceous form. She pulls out a pair of sunglasses from her jacket pocket and puts them on to hide her still bright red eyes.

In the distance, loud sirens and the high-pitched screeching of rubber tires rang. Someone had called the police and she did not know of it. She made a mental note to exterminate this person.

She quickly struts her way out of the neighborhood and makes it into a clear field. The monster shoves her hands in her pockets and looks down the ground, focusing on the way she was walking. Pulling up the collar on her leather jacket, she tries her best to hide her face.

She flexes her shoulders and out her leathery bat wings came. She flaps them a few times before stretching them out to its full-length. She takes a few short breaths before pushing off the ground and flying off into the night sky.

Another successful hunt for her tonight.


End file.
